Recent trends on compact utility tractors indicate that front end loader attachment usage is increasing. A higher percentage of customers who purchase compact utility tractors have them equipped with loaders.
A front end loader attachment, including the mast, boom, and loader bucket, may be detachable from a compact utility tractor so that the tractor can be used for other work. If the front end loader attachment is detached from the tractor, a parking stand may help support the loader on the ground so that the tractor may be backed away therefrom. Examples of tractors with detachable front end loaders include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,136; 4,470,751; 4,576,543; 4,797,051; 4,798,511; and 6,994,511.
Additionally, a quick attach device may be provided to hold the bucket to the loader boom. A quick attach device may lock the bucket in place, and allow quick removal of the bucket and replacement with another attachment. Examples of quick attach devices for a loader bucket include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,512,665; 4,085,856; 4,253,793; 4,373,852; 4,643,631; and 4,787,811.
Although a loader attachment and/or bucket may be detached quickly from a compact utility tractor, the tractor is ordinarily shipped to the dealer or customer with the loader installed. Typically, several tractor/loaders are rolled or driven onto a tractor trailer or other shipping container, and parked in line immediately behind each other for shipping.
During shipping, a front loader attachment increases the overall length of a compact utility tractor by between about 20 inches and about 40 inches. As a result, the loader attachment reduces the number of tractors that can be shipped together on a tractor trailer or other shipping container. The loader attachment reduces shipping density and increases the shipping cost per tractor.
To maximize shipping density and reduce the shipping cost of compact utility tractors with loader attachments, the leading edge of each loader bucket may be positioned under the rear tires of the preceding tractor. This arrangement, however, can reduce the overall length of each tractor/loader by only about 10 inches. As a result, it provides just a small increase in shipping density and a small decrease of the shipping cost.
Another effort to maximize shipping density of tractor/loaders involves reducing the overall length of a tractor/loader by rolling the bucket back to a transport position. An example of a bucket rollback arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,940. However, rolling back the bucket may require adding linkages to the loader attachment, which may be cost prohibitive for many compact utility tractors.
Another attempt to maximize shipping density of tractor/loaders involves removing and stacking the loader buckets together, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,520. A typical loader bucket has a weight of about 60 kg-100 kg, and a width of about 1.2 m-1.8 m. Due to their weight and size, stacking the loader buckets, and carrying them on and off a tractor trailer, is time and labor intensive.
Accordingly, there is a need to increase shipping density of compact utility tractors with factory installed front end loaders. There is a need to reduce shipping costs of compact utility tractors with loaders. There is a need for a simple, cost effective alternative to reduce the length of a compact utility tractor with a loader for shipment.